


Just know it breaks my heart

by shulia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, but it doesn't work, dorothea offers emotional support, mercedes tries to cheer our girl up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulia/pseuds/shulia
Summary: ...when soulmates die ten years apartand lonely love is left to sit and waitbased on the soulmate song by carson and my recent  decision to kill edelgard on silver snow.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Just know it breaks my heart

**Author's Note:**

> There was no beta reader during this experience since I was alone in my dorm at 2 am.  
> I apologize for any grammatical mistakes and I hope some of you enjoy it.

She knelt in front of the huge cold plate of marble sticking out of the ground, the rose in her hand carefully finding its way onto the soft grass.

It was a cold day. Cold and rainy, like every other day since the incident. Nothing felt the same since the green-haired bitch took the love of her life away. 

“Hey El,” she began but didn't know where to start. Today marked ten years since it happened, ten years since she saw her beloved fiancé die in front of her. Every day it seemed to hurt a bit more. And every single day meant one step closer to Rhea's release.

It wasn't the first time she drove with alcohol running through her veins just as fast as she was with her old Chevy. She hadn't taken lives before, though. Edelgard was her first but probably not her last. She still faced the same problems she did back in High School.

Byleth ran her fingers over the engraved letters, caressing each of them with so much respect and love, it made her chest hurt. 

She remembered the first few hours after. As soon as the Police Department called her, she rushed through the door, barely noticing Mercedes's confusion. When she tried to open her door, however, she realized she had left the keys inside.

_“I gotcha,” Mercedes said as she stepped out of the small house in her pajamas, crocs, and blue, fluffy socks. She quickly stepped next to Byleth, shoving her aside. The teal-haired woman stared at her in dismay._

_“Whatever is going on, you will not drive. Understood? Now get in,” the younger woman ordered and opened her door. Byleth ran to the other side of the car, slammed the door open and told her to drive to Verdant Wind Hospital. It wasn’t far from their home._

_When they entered the intensive care unit, she saw Dorothea, one of her closest friends, yelling at a nurse and a doctor, both mouth’s corners facing the ground._

_“I will sue you, you hear that?” she yelled as Mercedes ran towards her, grabbing her shoulder. After a surprised squeak, the songstress turned around and collapsed into the bakeress’ arms._

_Byleth, eyes wide, turned towards the lady at the counter._

_“Eisner,” she stuttered out. “I got a call regarding-”_

_“Edelgard von-” the receptionist halted. Many people had trouble pronouncing her last name and it made her smile a little knowing that she, once, was one of them._

_“Hresvelg,” she stepped in and the old lady gave her a genuine smile._

_“Yes. She’s in room eleven. But please-” just as Byleth wanted to run down the floor behind the counter, the old lady rose from her seat and Byleth’s heart stopped. “Please consult Doctor Hevring. He is the man right next to the woman you came in with.”_  
_This was never a good sign. Dorothea still cried in Mercedes arms from what she could see from her position._

_She didn’t look back, but approached her friends, devastated and collapsed on the ground. The nurse next to Doctor Hevring was a small woman with purple hair, and even she seemed on the urge of crying._

_The short walk towards the Doctor felt so long. There was so much happening right now. Her fiancé got in an accident, Dorothea was here for some reason, crying along with Mercedes, who came along just because Byleth herself was too weak to drive on her own._  
_At least that’s what Mercie implied, right?_

_“Miss Eisner, right?” the doctor held out his shaking hand. Byleth took it with equal movements as she felt the weak handshake occupying her senses. Everything around the green-haired man turned black, his lips moved, but she couldn’t hear anything but “I’m sorry.”_

_She fell. Next to Dorothea, she collapsed. And as the three women held each other, sobbing and crying until the sun rose again, Byleth could hear the stopping heart monitor’s beat from far away._

“Dorothea and Mercie adopted their first son a few weeks ago. They named him Ferdinand, after his uncle. He’s just like him, it's hilarious.”

The wind ran through her now short hair. She cut it a year ago and has kept the hairstyle since. It was around the same time she stopped visiting the grave every week, but every two weeks instead, which now turned into every three weeks.

“I wish you could see them. They’re so happy.”

A tear ran down Byleth’s face as she thought about little Ferdinand fooling around with his uncle and his ‘best friend´ Hubert. All of them knew what was building up between both men and both were too proud to admit it. Especially Mr. Aegir.

“I still miss you, El.”

She started sobbing now. Every goddamn time. And once she started, she couldn’t stop. It was too familiar and after a few years, she decided to not wear any make-up anymore.

“I don’t think I’ll ever-”

_Ever what?_  
_Get over you?_  
_Forget you?_  
_Move on without you?_  
_Because none of these will ever be the case. Never._

“I just love you, you know. And it hurts, still.”

She sobbed harder now, arms giving up on her. She was leaning over the grave, at this point, looking everything but stable. But she didn’t care. She never cared in the first place.

She felt hands on her shoulders and a small body cuddling her from behind. She knew it wasn’t real, she knew it was the ghost of the goddess that would haunt her until one day she joined her, and that, my friends, hurt even more.

 _Byleth_ , she heard a whisper from far away. The same angelic voice that kept her up at night.

“I know, I know,” she said and wiped her nose with her sleeve. The sweater was Edelgard’s as well. It would hurt too much throwing it away.

_Soon, my dear._

The hands disappeared and so did the feeling of someone else behind her.

It was bizarre, she knew it, but she couldn’t help but smile. Edelgard was waiting for her out there. She knew it.

Byleth sat up again, her eyes red and puffy. She looked at her wrist. It was almost five and Yuri had invited her for tea.

Of course, he would understand if she was a little late, so she didn’t mind that much.

“Yes, El, soon,” she sobbed out, one hand caressing the rose on the grave. It didn’t have any thorns. Edelgard never liked roses with thorns.

She was the woman of her dreams and Byleth would give everything to see her one last time. The smell of her perfume faded long ago and even the pictures felt a bit more strange every day. Byleth couldn't explain it, this strange feeling in her chest, but if she had to, she would say that every day her heart stops beating a little more, which is unfortunate, given that it was Edelgard who made it start beating all along.

Dorothea once read that a human could die from a broken heart.

And maybe one day Byleth could follow her wife that way.

She smiled at the thought of it as she left the cemetery.


End file.
